


Good Morning Sunshine (a childhood klance au)

by svenzerosven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Krolia, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svenzerosven/pseuds/svenzerosven
Summary: So a friend of mine told me a story of two babies who were playing and one peed in the other's head and she thought that too much klance and I decided to write! The au happens after the sixth season, so if you did not watch it, read at your own risk.also: fanarts arent mine!!! all credits to the artistsps: dany, thank you so much for the idea!





	1. "you have baby skin"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Sly!  
> Well, I wanted to say that english isn't my mother language, so forgive me for those mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy this twoshot of klance!  
> I want to thank Jeje and Dany so much thanks for giving me support i LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHHH 
> 
> please support jeje shes an amazing writer! https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958252

Lance hadn't even realized how much time had passed since the boy began to tell all his adventures in the universe as a paladin of Voltron. Lance would never forget the expressions of his little brothers, his eyes sparkling and always asking for more stories. Of course, Lance improved some things on his side, Keith knew a good deal of the stories, but he didn't say anything. Since what had happened to Shiro, Lance had been sad, mood less. Seeing him radiate like a sun was all Keith wanted.

Marco fell asleep with his head on Lance's lap, but Luis was wide awake, he held a toy sword, pretending to be his own brother defending the universe. Veronica always joked about Lance's stories, making everyone around laugh. His grandmother was sleepy, occasionally weakening and taking a nap in the rocking chair, but she refused to leave the room to go to sleep. Her mother still had tears in her eyes and her father held her hand to comfort her. Keith was sitting next to his mother, Krolia, in one of the available chairs in the room. Krolia didn't seem so interested in Lance's stories because Keith had told much of her in the two years they'd spent together; but she couldn't contain her laughter when Lance skewed the story a bit to look cooler. Keith was nurturing at his wolf that was lying beside his chair, resting after making the curry plate of fall frame so he could eat, and when he was not paying attention to Lance, he was lost in thoughts.

Shiro was upstairs, resting in one of the guest rooms. When they were approaching Earth; each one was left with their respective first lion, it wasn't a difficult job for the black paladin, nor was it the first time. During the trip, Keith sometimes gave Shiro the control so that his brother could spend time with his lion, and go talk to the others. Keith would visit Lance for the most part, and still didn't understand like lightning Lance managed to put the Kaltenecker inside the red lion. And now the cow was in Lance's yard.

Lance obviously took some milk from Kaltenecker, and made milkshakes for everyone. Keith wanted to ignore his lactose intolerance and try one of them, but he didn't. He only imagined the taste of Lance's milkshakes.

Noticing Lance's discreet yawn, his mother quickly spoke.

"Hijo ... we're loving your stories, believe me. But you need to rest. "

Luis soon intruded:

"What? No mamá! Lance is not over yet! "

Lance laughed loudly, patting his brother's head afterwards. "Yes, I still have many stories ... but I agree with mamá."

Luis placed his hands on his hips, and made a mouthful, turning his face afterwards. Keith soon noticed not only physical resemblance, but Luis's personality was quite similar to Lance's.

"Oh come on! Don't get angry at your brother here. Tomorrow I'll tell you several stories when you get home from school! I promise!"

Luis's face brightened, as if the boy had a sudden idea.

"The school! Wow, I'm going to tell everyone tomorrow how I have the best brother in the world! "

Lance couldn't hold back the laughter, and Keith could see Lance's eyes filling with water. The cuban boy was really was happy, and that really made Keith's heart soft.

Lance's mother was really very smart, quickly gathered everyone there, giving orders from where each one would sleep. Lance's house was quite large, simple and full of memories. Keith was enjoying staying there, for not having a family since he was a kid, it was like visiting another universe. He also understood why Lance felt so homesick, that place was really cozy and good to live.

Marco and Luis would sleep in the same room; Veronica would sleep with her grandmother, Keith laughed when the girl remarked that her grandmother was snoring too much, but her mother didn't care. Shiro was in a room just for him, and Keith would be in the same room as Lance. Krolia rejected all orders from Lance's mother to keep a room for her, didn't want to disturb her. As much as Mrs. McClain didn't mind, Krolia insisted on sleeping on the couch. Keith can tell from Lance's expression that no one disobeyed Mrs. McClain so easily.

The two were now brushing their teeth, already in clean pajamas and messy clean hair. Keith, with his mouth full of toothpaste, was smiling to see that he was bigger than Lance, which totally was something that fueled his pride. Lance wore those classic clothes when he relaxed in the castle, a robe too big for him and his lion's blue slippers. Keith just wore a pair of pajamas shorts borrowed from Lance's father, because the cuban boy's shorts got a little too tight for Keith. Not wanting to ask too much, Keith was shirtless.

God. He didn't think he would be embarrassed.

Keith could feel that from time to time, Lance glued his eyes to his bare chest. Keith didn't think it was bad, just a bit embarrassing, especially now that his body had matured a bit more. Keith was neither healed nor anything, but he was actually with a man's body. He could not disagree that it was kinda cool.

Lance and Keith spit out the toothpaste at the same time, and Keith rinsed his mouth first. As Lance did so, Keith headed for the bedroom, but when he was opening the bathroom's door he heard Lance calling for him, his mouth watering. When Keith turned, he saw that the boy had spilled some water on his robe, but he didn't seem to care.

"Wait, Keith!" Lance shouted. "You're not thinking about sleeping without first getting a cream, aren't you? "

Keith frowned. "What?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Your skin is very dry and old. Look, I know you gave speed up at your age, but you also need to take care of it. "

Keith was beginning to regret hearing Lance.

"You see mine." Lance used his fingers to make a 'v' sign, positioning them on the chin. "It's just like baby skin because I know how to take care of myself. You should do the same. "

Keith sighed, crossing his arms then.

"What? Do you think that I'm serious? "Lance raised an eyebrow." I can prove it, come here, feel my skin."

Keith felt his face flush a little. The two generally didn't make much physical contact. He had never even felt Lance's soft baby skin. Maybe that was a chance in a million. If it was someone else, Keith would deny it and just leave. But it was Lance.

And Keith didn't resist to Lance McClain.

Lance barely believed when Keith started heading toward him. Lance was obviously playing with Keith, but deep down, he really wanted that. Lance tried to hide his face in surprise, his face was boiling and Keith would feel it. Kogane was also nervous. His heart was racing harder as he approached Lance.

With his arm stretched out, Keith touched Lance's face. McClain felt his heart stop beating for a few seconds. Lance, who had only touched Keith's covered hand, to feel it without those biker gloves was a new sensation, which he would definitely keep forever. Keith's hand was warm, not cold as he thought. Lance could also feel the scars on his friend's hand touching his soft cheek. It made Lance's heart tighten a little.

Lance McClain was right again. It was as if Keith was picking on a handful of cottons. It was soft, warm, and delicate. Kogane could hardly believe that McClain was a paladin; with such light skin... Keith didn't notice that he was getting closer to Lance, and his thumb, gently caressed his soft cheek.

Lance slowly closed his eyes. Keith's touch was comforting, but Lance wanted more. He wanted to feel Keith's skin too. He wanted to run his hand through all those battle scars. He wanted to feel the new galra mark that had recently appeared on Kogane's cheek. So, Lance opened his eyes.

Fuck. Keith was very close.

Lance didn't know where it would go, but he didn't care. The boy gave a weak smile, raising his arm so that he could touch Keith's face. His galra side was starting to appear, and Lance supports him, and wanted to be part of that too. Before he could really touch Keith's face, he looked at him to see if he agreed with that.

Keith smiled.

Lance's hand was as soft as his skin. Keith was nervous. After all, for the first time his galra side showed in his body. And the first person he was going to share was Lance. The boy examined each point of his cheek, lightly sliding his fingers over his skin. Lance's touch raised sparks inside Keith; he could explode at any moment.

And unknowingly, the tender affection with Keith's thumb also left Lance like a star about to become a super nova. McClain closed his eyes again, but Kogane could not stop staring at the boy in front of him. He wanted to explode at once; he wanted to take it one step further.

He wanted.

"So Keith Lance's mother introduced me to it here, is it some kind of toothy-cleavage handle? Never heard of- "

Krolia had entered the bathroom, holding a toothbrush. She was as frightened as the boys, who jumped out of position. They were both red as a swollen star. Krolia hid her laughter.

Her son really liked that boy, Lance McClain. The sharpshooter ninja, goofy ball, idiot, funny and brave that Krolia heard. Of course she had sensed the feelings behind Keith's actions. The boy's eyes glittered like galaxies, he made several gestures with his hands, and he was more excited than normal. He did not act that way when he talked about his other friends. The aura that Keith conveyed about Lance was the same aura Krolia had conveyed to his father.

And now they were in front of her, completely ashamed. Krolia thought it was so cute!

"I can come back another time if you want," Krolia said, pointing out with her thumb.

"N-no, Mrs. Kogane! I was just teaching your son that he needs to take care of the skin, don't you think? "

Lance really was a funny guy. Krolia smiled, now leaning against the bathroom wall. "Yes I agree. Keith you need to be careful with your skin. "She was enjoying joining the cuban boy.

"THERE IS! See, Keith Kogane? Obey your mother! "

Keith buried his face in his hands.

"Ah! Mrs. Kogane, you want some cream too? I bought it on a promotion when I went with Coran to do some shopping! "

"Oh no, no. I thank you, Lance, but I really would like to try this tooth-cleansing thing. "Before the boy could volunteer, Krolia soon spoke. "Oh! I think I heard your mother calling me there. I'll see what it is! Bye-bye!"

Keith was sure that Lance's mother hadn't called her. Krolia knew what was happening, she wasn't stupid. It made Keith's face blush more. First she interrupts you and then leaves with a ragged excuse? But to be honest, Keith was half-grateful that Krolia interrupted them both. He didn't know how Lance would react if it started to evolve. It made Keith's neck shiver.

"Okay. Let's go back to where we were. "

Keith glanced at Lance in disbelief. Where were they? Technically, in which part?

"Ta-da! A rejuvenating cream!"

Keith saw the famous cream in Lance's hands and a wave of relief swept over him. Ah, so that was where they had stopped. Part of Keith's heart tight in a hand, but another knew it was best to get it over with.

"So, I'll apply it on you first, since you have no experience, then I apply on me, okay?"

Keith nodded nervously. Then, he watched every movement of Lance.

First the boy washed his hands and dried them. In the middle of the process he smiled confidently at Keith who remained impassive. Lance now opened the little pink and blue little pot, placing the lid on the sink. With two fingers, Lance took the cream and showed it to Keith, telling him that now he was going to get on his skin.

It was gratifying to feel Lance's touch again. Keith closed his eyes as the cold cream touched his skin. Lance's fingers slid gently down her skin, it was more of a kind affection. So even to use beauty products, it needed to be gentle. However, the care that Lance had with Keith's skin was formidable. He couldn't stop smiling, but Keith had his eyes closed so he couldn't see; Lance felt a little grateful for that. With his other free hand, the boy pulled the fringe of Keith from the middle of his forehead and began to apply the cream. Aside from playing Keith, Lance was extremely close. Keith could feel the breath of mint coming from his friend's mouth, his breathing quiet ... Keith just wanted to feel some more.

Soon, Keith's entire face was covered with a facial crease. But it wasn't only that. That area had been fully explored by Lance. The boy saw Keith's almost invisible freckles, the perfect outline of his jaw, his dark circles, and his beautiful sharp nose.

"Ready, mullet! You can open your eyes now. "

Keith opened one eye, then the other. When he looked in the mirror it looked like there was whipped cream all over her face. Lance began to laugh as he prepared to pass on his cream, which, incredible as it may seem, was extremely quick. That left Keith with some doubt. But it was no big deal, maybe Keith's skin was harder to work on? Need more care?

Anyway.

The two of them spent the rest of their time chatting about random stuff, and quickly the time passed and they had to get the cream out of their face. Lance taught that Keith had to be carefully removed, and when he dried his face, he didn't rub the towel, just tapped lightly to avoid harming the delicate facial area. Keith did exactly as Lance had told him, making the boy feel proud.

After leaving the bathroom, the two of them headed to Lance's room.

Even after so much time away from home, the place looked brand new.

It was a relatively small room. There were anime posters, Keith was not very familiar with it, but he can recognize Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Attack On Titan... Sakura Card Captors? Next to it, a completely clean blue little desk, a half-old computer, and some astronomy books on the side. His wardrobe was half-worn and with marques that apparently marked the size of Lance over the years. Keith found that highly cute. Near the bed were a skateboard and a scooter. Keith laughed to himself as he imagined Lance trying to ride those. Probably he would get hurt. And Kogane was right. Right up there, there were some photographs on the wall. One was, apparently, Lance when he was about five, with a grin from ear to ear, even with a huge bandage on his forehead.

"That picture was the first time I fell off the skateboard," Lance commented, he was now standing next to Keith, watching the photos. "And this one was the day Marco was born, Veronica was mad at me because papá just took me to visit mamá at the hospital. She had to take care of Luis. "Lance laughed. "Oh and that, it was my grandmother's 73rd birthday. I had one of her dresses because Veronica gave me a soda bath, and I didn't have any other clothes there. "Keith started laughing; it was funny to see Lance a dress the triple the size of him, all flowery. Lance had his beaming smile, hugging his grandmother. Keith's eyes darted to the last photo.

"Were they your girlfriends?"

Lance laughed. "What? No! This is my friend, Jeje, and this is my other friend Dany. They were my best friends as a child. Do you think I flirt with every woman since I was a kid? "Lance stared incredulously at Keith, who shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you were already born flirting with the doctor when it took to you from your mother uterus. "

Lance was completely shocked, that only made Keith laugh even more.

"You must respect me, Keith Kogane!"

"Right, right," Keith said between laughs.

Lance made a mouthful, folding his arms.

"I hope you don't snore. You've stressed me hard enough. "

Keith stopped laughing, thinking about what Lance had said. Glancing over Lance's room again, Keith noticed something.

There was only one bed.

Lance was starting to work on her, pulling the cover off, patting the pillows.

"Am, Lance?"

"Yes?"

"By any chance ... this bed ... not so big ... just one bed. For both of us...?

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Keith. Listen, I'm used to it. On family trips, I always slept in the same bed with my cousins. They were smaller beds and more people. You should thank that this one at least fits us both. "

Keith was still incredulous.

"... But if you don't want this, I'll talk to my mother and you'll sleep on the floor." Lance smiled, it was a mischievous smile.

Keith bit his lower lip and threw his hands up.

"It's all right."

"All right what?"

"I'll sleep like this."

"Like this how?"

"On the bed." Lance raised his eyebrows. "What? Do you really think I'm going to change the bed on the floor? Hell no."

Lance continued with the same mischievous grin that Keith had left with a raven. The cuban boy lay down, tapping the bed in the empty place. "Come here, sweetheart."

Keith really wanted to get to Lance and ...

Sighing, Keith went to the bed. He lay down beside Lance, leaving a favorable space between them. Lance kept laughing.

That might be a challenge the universe had proposed. Sleep next to the person you like in a single bed. Keith pulled the sheet over, covering him up completely. The boy was as red as a pepper. Probably the two of them would touch, cuddling, maybe even hugging out of nowhere.  
What if one of the two had an erection and an ejaculation? After all, that was common in men.  
Holy shit.  
Keith didn't know how to think straight, there were thousands of possibilities that it would go very, very wrong. The boy was beginning to rethink about sleeping on the floor.

Keith pulled the sheet from his head. He couldn't look at Lance at his side. He preferred to focus on the stars. "Lance ... Well... I've been thinking, its better if I sleep on the floor and ..."

?

Lance didn't answer. Damn. Keith took a deep breath and looked at him.

He slept. Softly as a baby.

Keith didn't hesitate to lean over to watch him. The same Lance who was there was the same one who had just called Keith sweetheart, inviting him to bed.

Lance looked like a child. His mouth was half open and possibly there would be a drool, he slept with his hands together, under his head. Keith found it adorable. His expression was so calm, soothing even Keith.

Look Lance sleeping was mesmerizing. Without realizing it, his eyes were starting to weigh. Keith's eyes slowly closed, and he wasn't inclined now. One of his arms accidentally involved Lance, and the other was under Keith.

The space between them in bed now was gone.


	2. "good morning sunshine"

Lance's mother, Monika, woke up earlier than everyone else. Jumping on the floor, she had already put on her robe, brushed her teeth, and gone down to make coffee. She liked it when she had a visit at home, she thought of it as a beautiful adventure. It was very early, Monika loved that hot little morning, opening the windows of the house, and the sun came in leaving everything brighter and cozier. Monika would like to wake up Lance to pick up the eggs from the chickens and even some milk from the newest animal in the house, the cow that came from the space called Kaltenecker.

Monika laughed to herself, remembering the stories her son had told her yesterday. For so long, everyone thought Lance was dead. There had been an incident in Garrison, and guards arrived at the McClain family's house, telling what had happened, saying that Lance, along with two other teenagers was missing.

Nothing was comparable to the pain Lance's family felt that day. There was a smiling picture of the boy, surrounded by white flowers, on a small table in the living room. From time to time Monika would go there and raise a candle, praying that her son would be alive.

Mrs. McClain felt her eyes watering; yesterday before she went to bed she visited her son's room once more. By the time Lance was "gone," she wouldn't stop cleaning the kid's room every week. She changed the covers, took out the dust, organized the books, and sometimes, from crying, she would fall asleep in the embrace of some clothes that belonged to Lance. She thought it was sweet to see the boy who had arrived with him, Keith, sleeping hugging Lance. Monika didn't even care if Lance was having a romantic relationship with that boy or not. After all, having your child safe and sound was all precious and important to a mother.

Knowing the taste of her son, Monika prepared garlic knots; it was Lance's favorite food. She also added coffee, milk, eggs, breads, cereals, fruit; anything available in her house to offer everyone. Yesterday she had made a welcome dinner, today would be breakfast and probably all meals would be with the same theme for a long time.

"You could have called me, Monika."

Monika looked back and nearly dropped the bowl with a mass of cake on the floor. Krolia was standing at the kitchen door, still in her nightclothes and her hair messed up. Monika wasn't surprised nor did she face Krolia differently. It didn't matter if she was an alien, she was good; and that was worth every race, genre, and even species.

"Dios mío, Krolia!" Monika smiled. "You must be exhausted!"

Krolia yawned, stretching her arms. Monika didn't know if there were gyms in the space, but Krolia's body was even spotted, it was quite beautiful.

"Nah, I'm wide awake. I have a little keen sense of smell, and I admit that I love with human food. "She said smiling. "So, what can I do to help?"

"Ah! Good to know! "Monika said, now pouring the cake batter into shape. "Well, I'm preparing everything that I can found here ... do not worry, today when I leave the boys at school I'll go to the market."

"The place where sell food?" Krolia's eyes gleamed. "Can I go with you, too?"

Monika laughed. "Of course!"

Krolia was beginning to learn how to set the table and even after a long time, but she knew how to make the best omelet in the entire universe. Monika, no matter how much time she worked in the kitchen, was even more energetic. However, she was happy to have Krolia's help, she was surprised to see her cooking things that looked very good.

Wiping her hands on a napkin, Monika declared, "I'll call the sleepers okay?"

"Alright!" Krolia was completely focused on her omelet. "I hope Keith likes this ..." Monika had realized that she had thought aloud and found it absurdly cute.

Surprising Monika, Lance's father, Santiago, had appeared in the kitchen. He was quite ready for work, but his eyes told Monika that he was still sleepy.

Santiago worked in a shop that sold things for buildings, and Monika worked as a teacher for primary school children. Luckily, today she was free, so she would devote her whole day to Lance and for Lance.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Monika greeted her husband, with a kiss. Krolia was putting the omelet on the table when she saw Lance's parents meeting, she thought it was cute when Monika got tip-toe, and as much as Krolia was happy about Lance's parents, she missed Keith's dad.

Monika made her way to the boys' room. She knocked on the door, but heard no answer. At the same time she felt a little guilty, they should be dying of sleep. But she wanted to see her son again.

Arg, her maternal selfishness gained from it.

Monika walked slowly into the room. The two were still asleep, now curled up to their heads. She thought it odd; Lance usually did not cover himself that much. As she approached a little more, she was soon saying "Good morning sunshine-"

Scream?

Maybe screaming was an option.

As she removed the sheets from the boys, Monika could be sure that she was still asleep. It was all a dream. It had to be a dream.

She began to think too much. Maybe it was a side effect? Maybe she was going crazy? Maybe it was a joke?

It was too surreal to believe.

Lance and Keith were still there. Monika recognized her son in any form, and she also throbbed that the other boy would be there. Wrapped in a robe too big for him was Lance, sucking his finger like a baby.

And it really was a baby.

Monika felt her air fade away for a few seconds once more. There were two babies in the bed where two teenagers went to sleep. The other baby was white with the same mark Keith had on his cheek, only a little smaller. He slept with his head turned to the other side. He had the same haircut as Keith, and was covered with one of the shorts that Santiago had lent him yesterday. And an absurdly cute fact: Keith was sleeping holding Lance's hand.

Monika didn't know how to react. Only one person could explain that situation.

"KROLIA! HURRY KROLIA COME HERE NOW!"

Because of Monika's scream, Lance began to move. He frowned and let go of Keith's hand, stirring all his limbs, he began to cry.

For a second Monika hesitated to hold her son. It had been years since she had done this with Lance. She still did not believe what was happening.

As much as Krolia didn't know Lance's mother so well, she knew it was strange to hear her screams. Santiago looked at Krolia before bringing a cup of coffee into his mouth, demonstrating that he was almost surprised by his wife's actions.

Ignoring like omelets, Krolia started to run to Monika. Even without knowing where Lance's room was, she had a very sharp sense of direction, so it was easy to stand on the big house.

Krolia was panting, standing in the doorway of the room. She almost shrieked. Her heart began to race more than usual at the sight of the scene.

Monika held a small baby in her arms.

A baby.

A baby.

In fact, the two babies were there.

Krolia's eyes filled with water when she saw Keith.

She was having a deja vu. Seeing her little baby, it was a dream thing being carried out. Without hesitation, Krolia ran to a bed, taking her son back in her arms.

Krolia was crying, but she didn't care.

It had been years since she had left a land to protect something she loved most in the world, her son. And after so many years he was there in front of her the way she had last seen before leaving.

Monika didn't know if Krolia was behind it or not. She cried holding the baby Keith in her arms without stopping to say "hi, hi my little one. It's me, mommy." Monika's son was also in her arms, but she was too shocked to react in any other way. She didn't want to disrupt the moment that Krolia was having, it was like her life depended of that little thing on her arms.

And indeed, it depended.

"I ... I don't know what's going on," Krolia commented, her voice cracking.

Before Monika could think of a reply, Lance moved in her arms. The boy had stopped crying the moment he was put in her arms. He had a little hand on Monika's breast, and from time to time his leg moved. His mouth was open, and a little drool was coming out. Monika didn't know how, but he had gone back to sleep.

Maybe, he was making Monika's hormones a little hectic. She had felt her eyes watering, and before she had refused, tears slid down her cheeks. It was his son there, Lance McClain. The same thing that came to the world when her mother sneezed in the time of childbirth. He cried a lot and was as red as a sweet pepper. She remembered the first contact she had with him, the doctor and rubbed it on her face. She was crying there, just as she was crying now, holding Lance once more in her arms.

 

 

"I still don't understand how Lance and Keith turned into babies????" Veronica was saying goodbye to her mother, and she was already ready to go to school.

Santiago was more confused than anybody there; he had decided to take the day off since unexpected surprises arrived. He would take the kids to school and pass the market to buy not only food but also baby stuff. What was happening???

Monika said goodbye to her children, kissing each one on her forehead. Marco and Luis thought Lance and Keith were still asleep, and those babies were a gift from the intergalactic stork.

"To be honest, neither do I," Monika commented. "But we'll find a solution."

Veronica looked once more at the baby Lance who was in her mother's arms, playing with one of Marco's or Luis's toys. He was so cute. Somehow, Veronica was happy to see her older brother as child, since she being three years younger, didn't get a chance to see him. It was fun! But still strange.

Santiago left the garage, going to do his duty. Monika waved at them and went back inside.

Shiro had woken up now sitting at the table having breakfast together with Krolia and baby Keith. He was half sipping the mug with coffee and milk. Krolia's omelets were so delicious that he had eaten two and was afraid to order one more; after all, she needed to take care of Keith who was now a baby.

Keith was on Krolia's lap, eating pap. On his cheek that had the mark, it was stained with pap. He was holding one of Krolia's fingers, and she was feeding him, saying "look at the airplane!" Keith was in Luis's old jumpsuit, red with little yellow stars. In his bib was written "Dad's most beautiful son." Monika remembered when Santiago brought it to Lance who was still an only child. They laughed because Lance was one, even though they didn't know they were going to have three more. The bib moved from Lance to Veronica, from Veronica to Luis and from Luis to Marco. And now Keith was wearing it. Monika thought it was beautiful enough to smile whenever she saw Keith with her mouth open, wanting to get the spoonful of a pap.

"To be honest, I've never seen this happen before," Shiro commented, finishing his coffee with milk.

Krolia was too distracted with Keith to notice, Monika had finished preparing a baby bottle for Lance. It was a challenge to find a bottle that was not fully ruined, but the worst part was the beak. Fortunately, after so much searching, she had remembered that she had bought an extra package that was never used when Luis was born. And there it was, now being used by Lance. Monika sat at the table, Lance in her arms, taking the bottle with both hands. He wore a blue blouse and white trousers, his socks were also white with pink stars.

"I honestly don't know how that happened. I say that I am still in shock, but I think it better not to disturb us, after all, not knowing how it happened or not, they are babies now. And babies need care. "

Shiro nodded. "But I have to say, it's very lovely to see these two babies," he said as he smiled.

Keith had finished drinking his pap and uttered an extremely sweet burp, making everyone laugh. Krolia wiped his face, making the baby close his eyes and try to take his hands off his mother with his little hands. "I've never seen this happen before either." As focused as Krolia was on Keith, she had paid attention to the conversation. "But I think that was one of the best things that ever happened."

Monika couldn't disagree with that. A part of her wanted to Lance there, telling stories and giving bear hugs to her mother, but she was very happy holding him so small in her arms. It was completely rewarding.

"Allura's at Pidge's house ... I know she's still working with Coran building the castle, but I think she might know how to handle it. I'll call her. "

Monika agreed. "You can use my cell phone if you want; it's always there on top of the fridge and doesn't have a password."

Shiro felt a surge of curiosity run through him. Why did she leave her cell phone on the refrigerator...? Maybe his younger children were too prankish ... Shiro barely knew them last night, but it was only by the war that got the last garlic knots, he could come to a conclusion.

"Well, I need to do the dishes, clean the house and go take care of the animals ..." Monika was pensive as she looked at little Lance, drinking a bottle in her arms, a little milk trickling down his mouth and his eyes were running all over the place, always paying attention to everything.

"I'll help you." Krolia commented.

"But Krolia you also have a little surprise ..."

Krolia smiled, she was stroking Keith's hair while the little boy played with a plastic spoon. It was absurdly cute the way he swayed the object, releasing little baby noises, and then he bit the spoon, leaving it all ruffled.

"I can take care of them," Shiro commented.

Shiro can see the look of surprise / relief in Mommy's eyes.

"But Shiro... is double surprise ..." Monika commented.

Shiro smiled.

"Ah, okay, I've taken care of babies before. And being able to care, especially Keith is a unique experience for me. I've been caring this boy since he was a kid, but never a baby. "Shiro commented, stroking Keith's cheek.

Krolia sighed. "I really want to spend more time with him ... but I feel like Monika needs help." Monika smiled at Krolia. "Shiro, thank you."

Before starting the chores, Monika set the room for the boys to play. She spread a small red fence on the white carpet. Krolia helped her by collecting all sorts of things she thought resembled toys. Shiro was with Lance on his lap, propped on his arm, while playing with Keith who was in a very old baby seat. Lance and Keith were "talking" in baby language, while Keith bellowed; Lance tried to give a bigger shriek. To prove his strength, Keith was tapping his little hands in his chair, and Lance was making a face of rage, clapping his hands. Whatever that baby war was, it was extremely funny and cute to watch. Shiro thought that even though they were both babies, they were still acting as rivals.

"Well, I just set up the room," Monika said, going to the aprons that were stuck to the wall. "Krolia you take Keith and Shiro you take Lance." They both obeyed, now with each baby on their arms. "Ah, and Shiro." He turned to Monika. "Do not worry, they will not get out of the fence, you can watch TV, and if they cry or something worst, and you need help just call okay?"

Shiro agreed and accompanied Krolia. She had put Keith in the fence, and smiled when she saw Shiro do the same with Lance. "Do not hesitate to ask for help," Krolia told Shiro, moving toward Monika.

It wasn't a difficult task, after all Shiro had experiences with children. He lived in an orphanage for a long time, and being the eldest, he always had to help the nuns with the children. It was really a good instinct.

Shiro turned on the TV, but before he could watch, he'd been delighted watching the boys play.

It was all so cute, Shiro couldn't help but smile.

Keith was entertained with a toy that actually was one of the video game controls. He swayed the object and before he hit the ground, he began to bite him making little noises. Lance apparently wasn't happy at all. The baby was frowning at Keith. Lance "tried" to communicate with Keith, in baby's language as before, but Keith didn't care. He was very entertained with now a new toy, which looked more like a bottle of sunscreen. How did those things get there?

Lance crawled to Keith, ignoring all the toys around him; apparently all that mattered was that little Kogane was paying attention to little McClain. As he approached Keith, Lance picked up the sunscreen bottle and threw it away. Keith started to change his face, about to cry. But even before he could scream, Lance stepped closer to the boy, put his two little hands on Keith's cheeks and with a little effort, gave Keith a little kiss.

And incredible as it may seem, Keith's crying craving passed. Lance closed his eyes and clapped his hands on the floor, making little noises of happiness.

Shiro, carefree now was focused on the TV, watching the news, without realizing what was about to happen.

Lance was beginning to feel the effect of the milk he drank, as he had no disposable diapers at home, the moms improvised with some cute little cloth diapers. But Lance looked a bit uncomfortable with them. He started struggling to take off his pants, making little noises while Keith watched him without understanding what the hell was going on. Lance was lying on the floor now, his pants tucked between his legs, with one more effort to sit, Lance managed to get rid of his pants and easily got rid of the cloth diaper. Keith had his head tilted sideways, watching every move Lance made.

And Lance started walking.

Apparently Lance always wanted to be first in everything. He let out a few shrieks of happiness, but Shiro was too focused on the news to notice. Walking clumsy and with his hands outstretched, Lance reached behind Keith. With a little grin accompanied by a squeak, Lance began to pee in Keith's hair, staring at the mullet.

Something hot and foul-smelling was wetting Keith's hair, making him frown and started crying.

With Keith's agonized cry, Lance fell back on his butt, laughing. Shiro's attention was now on the babies. And. Oh. My. God.

What the hell happened there? He literally took his eyes off the babies for just a few minutes

Lance had laughed so hard and fell backwards. Keith had his little hands closed, pee dripping from his hair, wetting his clothes. Shiro soon realized what was happening, when he saw Lance without pants, laughing at the little friend who cried and smelled of pee.

Shiro took a deep breath. 

Perhaps taking care of those two was a more complicated task than he had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea of the cream that literally makes people young was based on a fanart!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
